Winston (Overwatch)
Winston is a main character from the game, Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Winston Vs Beast * Donkey Kong vs. Winston * Flicker vs. Winston * Gorilla Grodd vs Winston * Winston vs Silverback Battles Royale * Genius Ape Battle Royale (Quauntonaut) * Overwatch Hero Battle Royale * RED Team vs Overwatch Possible Opponents * Beringel (RWBY) * The Heavy History Raised on the Horizon Lunar Colony among other genetically modified gorillas, a baby gorilla developed a deep bond with one of the scientists, Dr. Harold Winston. However, many years later, the modified apes escaped captivity and took over the base by killing all the scientists. Now an adult and with genius-level intellect, the ape took on his mentor's name, Winston and horrified by what had happened, Winston built a rocket to escape to Earth. On Earth, he would be accepted into the global peacekeeping organization known as Overwatch, and with his gifted mind, he became a prodigy in technology and science, which helped him save fellow agent Tracer from chronal disassociation. With Overwatch decommissioned, Winston has been testing new tech and thinking of his Overwatch days at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, but now, with the Second Omnic Crisis, he is now ready to bring his family together again to fight evil once more. Death Battle Info: Appearance If seen au naturel, Winston would appear just like any adult male gorilla. However, he does not make it a habit to walk around naked, so it is unlikely that he will ever be seen this way. It seems that whenever Winston is up and around, he is wearing his white and black armor, which keeps him ready for action at a moment’s notice. Traits * Mutant Gorilla biology ** Possesses some superhuman strength ** Able to swing and climb like a typical primate ** 400 Health (without armor; 500 with armor) ** Is an ape scientist: NOT A MONKEY. *** Winston's skin is bullet resistant (though not entirely bulletproof). * Spacesuit ** Bullet resistant (adds 100 armor to his healthpool). ** A 'Jump Pack' allows Winston to leap long distances and bodyslam foes when he lands Weaponry *Tesla Cannon **The Tesla Cannon is one of the weakest primary weapons in Overwatch and has a very short range. However because it can automatically lock onto its target, it can deal consistent damage against lightweight and agile enemies. There are few ways to block or avoid it if Winston is in range. *Barrier Projector **Creates a 3d bubble that blocks outside projectiles while still allowing people to walk through it and allows Winston and his teammates to fire through it SOMEHOW. *Primal Rage **Winston turns red as he transforms into a more rabid beast. His health becomes 1000 (even if Winston was previously injured) and he can send his foes flying with his superhuman strength. *Faulty Barrier Projector **Acts like a stun grenade. Was used during his duel against Reaper in Recall. Feats *One of the current defacto leaders of Overwatch *Defeated Reaper twice; even when Reaper had a squad of soldiers assisting him. *Primal Rage Winston has the most HP of any character in Overwatch. **Primal Rage was able to resist the shock of 3 taser guns. *Invented several of his own gadgets and Tracer's Chronal Accelerator. Weaknesses and Failures *A somewhat situational Champion **Low damage output makes it difficult for him to kill other Tanks **Vulnerable to characters who deal high amounts of damage **A massive target **His weapons are worthless at medium to long ranges. *Claims to have a 'devastating addiction to peanut butter'. **Might be a bit fat because of this. *Even outside of Primal Rage, Winston has quite a temper. *Needs to wear his glasses, which he treasures personally. *Barrier cannot block all projectiles and can't stop enemies from walking through the barrier. Trivia * Winston is commonly mistaken for Harambe by many players. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Technology users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Primates Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Animal Combatants